Life and Death
by Nikkii-Love706
Summary: Harry has finally lost it. Completely nutters. And who is there to help him? Our resident Dark Lord thats who! LV/HP! Read the Warning! Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Life and Death

By: Nikkii-Love706

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Warning: Yaoi, Fluff, maybe some Smutt, Abuse, Rape, Dark!Harry, Bashing!Dumbles/Ron/Ginny/Molly/Hermione/Others?, Graphic Murder, Slight Insanity, etc.

"Talking"

'Thought'

"_Parselmouth_"

"**BeastSpeak**"

Harry-potteR

**Chapter 1: Giggles!**

'I have finally lost it.' Harry thought as he stared at the door to his cupboard. "Weeeeeeee." He giggled in a very non-seventeen year oldish way as he played with a spider. It has been three days since his uncle had locked him in here. "I have an amazing plan, Mr. Spider, but I don't know if I can trust you enough not to go blabbing about it." He giggled again as he curled up in to a kitten worthy ball and fell asleep.

Harry-potteR

When he awoke later that day the cupboard door was opened a crack. Harry immediately poked his head out and scanned the hall and the rooms he could see. He spotted his whale of an uncle and his hippo of a cousin in the sitting room watching TV. 'Oh, yay, that means Aunt Giraffe is in the kitchen.' He thought happily. "Her first!" He mumbled to himself as he slipped in to the kitchen completely unnoticed.

Petunia was at the sink cleaning the dishes from dinner and was facing away from the door. With a large grin plastered to his face, he drew a knife from its holder on the counter and crept up behind his aunt. Without any hesitation he slit her throat from behind and spun her around to face him. Her blood gushed out of the cut and slattered the front of his overly large and old T-shirt. "Hiya auntie!" He exclaimed in a child-like tone as he started to stab her repeatedly in the chest and stomach. He couldn't help but lightly giggle as her blood pooled around there feet and flow down his hands. With a giddy grin he dropped her body to the ground along with a few pots and pans that were behind her. "Bye auntie." He waved down at her motionless form.

Harry could hear his uncles earth-shaking footfalls coming down the hallway, so he moved to stand next to the door and wait for his next toy to walk in. He smiled as he rubbed his hands together barely holding in his excitement. "Petunia, darling, is everything alright in here?" Vernon asked as he waddled in to the room. "No, uncle, she is not OK. She got blood all over the place. So messy!" Harry repriminded the lifeless form on the floor before turning his attention to his uncle who's face was now an angry purple color. "How dare you! You little waste of spa – arggh." Vernons words came out gurgled due to the knife Harry had jutted out in to his neck. "Now, now, uncle Vernon, use your inside voice." Harry said sternly as his uncle collapsed to his knees and was sputtering blood all over the raven-haired boys pants. Harry's smile fell, "Oh no, uncle, I already stabbed auntie, what am I supposed to do with you?" Harry pondered this for a moment before he snapped his fingers and his grin came back, "Oh I know!" He stated excitedly before gripping Vernons hair in a tight fist and leveling his knife to the fat throat. "We will just cut a little off the top!" He stated as he started to saw his way through the fat, muscle, and bone in his uncles neck. Sadly, the fat lard died half way through Harry's game.

Harry gave a small sniffle as he dropped his uncles head next to the large body. "That was no fun. Uncle gave up the game to quickly!" Then he remembered that his cousin was still in the sitting room watching TV. "I can always try again if I want!" He stated happily. He clapped his blood soaked hands together before shouting to his cousin, "Dudders, desert is ready." He stepped over Vernon's head and listened as Dudley bounded to the kitchen. 'Oh, Duddiekins didn't even notice that it wasn't Petunia.'

The fat boy rushed in through the open door and stopped dead in his tracks at seeing the blood. "Mum? Da?" The large boy asked as he tried to stept closer without actually stepping in the blood. "Aww Dudley, don't worry, you will be joining them soon enough!" His cousin halted all movement and the color washed quickly from his face. "Harry? You did this?" He asked incrediousely. "Why, of course I did silly. Do you like?" He smiled as he drew his knife across the other boys blubber belly. Without waiting for a answer Harry cut off Dudley's shirt and pushed the boy down. "This is going to be a fun game! Do you want to play with me Dudders?" The raven-haired boy asked innocently and tilted his head to the side. The fatter boy shook his head fervently. "Aw, no fun! Well, I still want to play!" He said as he sliced a shallow cut across the boys stomach. Dudley screamed as Harry giggled while carving designs and little pictures in to his cousins skin, each slices got deeper and deeper. The emerald eyed boy paused to admire his work. "Somethings missing." He mummbled to himself as he scratched his cheek. He snapped his fingers and excitedly started stabbing the letters in to the other boys chest, "F." He said when he finished the first letter. "R." He licked his lips. "E." The boy below him started to shudder. "A." And as slowly as possible he stabbed in the next letter. "K." He patted his cousins stomach, "Freak. That should do it, right?" He got no reply due to the fact that when he had finished the 'K' the large boy had stopped breathing.

"Oh – not again! My toy died and I had so much planned to do! Hmph." Harry sniffled as he twirled his finger through the puddle of blood surrounding him.

Harry-potteR

Outside of #4 Privet Drive stood a small group in black robes. Four of them had on silver skeleton masks, while the one in the center wore no mask though his eyes were a gleaming red. "Bellatrix, I want you to come with me, we will search the downstairs. Lucius and Fenrir check upstairs. Rabstian stay outside and keep watch, we don't want the Order of the Flying Dodo to interfer." The group nodded.

"My lord?" A soft voice asked from beside him. "Yes, Bella?" "What do we do when we find the boy?" She asked as they walked to the front door with Lucius and Fenrir following closely behind. "That really depends on his reaction." Voldemort stated as he opened the door. Immediately his hand flew to his nose. "Dear Salazar, what is that?" He glanced behind himself to see the other men were holding there noses as well. Bellatrix just smiled before stating, "Its blood." The group looked at her then the house and quickly went in search for the boy.

Before they could get very far there was a giggle from the door down the hall. The group warily walked to the door and the sounds of the giggles got louder as the stnch of blood got stronger. Voldemort gestured to the door and the still smiling Bellatrix opened it. Her smile fell when the door was fully opened. All of them looked in to the most gruesome thing any of them had ever seen and they have seen a lot.

Sitting in the middle of three bodies and large puddles of blood was a sickly, skinny boy with insane emerald eyes and drenched from head to toe in fresh blood. The boy was playing in the puddle giggling away. Someone in the group released a gasp and the boys dead eyes flickered to them and in a flash he was holding a knife. He peered at them before smiling and going back to playing in the puddles.

"Bella, can you get him cleaned up?" The only female of the group nodded and happily skipped over to the boy. "Lucius I want you to find and collect his things." The blonde nodded and swiftly went in search for the boys belongings. "Fenrir, I want you to inform Rabastain of what we found, "He stated werily as he watched Bellatrix try to get the boy to get up. "Also, tell the elves to prepare a room across the hall from mine." The werewolf nodded before leaving to do as he was told.

"Bellatrix, hurry up." Voldemort huffed. "He wont listen to me, my lord." He growled and waltzed up to the two. "Harry get up now and listen to Bellatrix." He demanded. The boy looked up at him curiousely, then got up and held his hand out for Bellatrix. ""ood boy.""She cooed before dragging him off to the bathroom. Voldemort sighed and looked around the room, "What is going on?" He mumbled to himself as he left the empty room.

Harry-potteR

* Well- that was the first chapter. Should I keep going with it? And who should the pairing be?


	2. Chapter 2

Life and Death

By: Nikkii-Love706

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Warning: Yaoi, Fluff, maybe some Smutt, Abuse, Rape, Dark!Harry, Bashing!Dumbles/Ron/Ginny/Molly/Hermione/Others?, Graphic Murder, Slight Insanity, etc.

"Talking"

'Thought'

"_Parselmouth_"

"**BeastSpeak**"

Harry-potteR

**Chapter 2: Are You Insane?**

Harry was sitting on a big, fluffy bed stairing at the four other occupants curiously, Lucius was still at #4 Privet Drive looking for Harry's things and cleaning up the extremely bloody mess. They continued to stare like they have been for the past hour. The raven haired boy sniffled, "Im bored." This small statement earned him incredious looks from Voldemort, Bellatrix, Fenrir, and Rabastan. Harry looked at them confused, "What? You guys took me from my toys and now we are sitting here doing noooooothing!" He pouted like a lost puppy. Bellatrix laughed and hopped up on to the bed making Harry bounce a bit. "Don't worry little one!" She cooed as she cuddled him to her chest. "We will play with some new toys later after my lord talks to you." He snuggled in to her arms. "Ok."

Harry twisted his body so that he was facing the others but still cuddled in Bellatrix's lap. "Sooooo Tom, what do you want to talk about?" He asked innocently. Voldemort growled, "Don't call me that, brat!" The 17-year old pouted again. "Buuuut Tooooom…." He whined, "I want to call you that." Voldemort glarred and his followers did nothing to interfere, they wanted to see what their lord would do to the adorable boy. He sighed and calmly stated, "Fine." Everyone, except Harry of course, stared with shocked expression on there faces at Voldemort. Or as of now Tom.

Harry giggled and was preparing to pounce the Dark Lord for a huge hug, but Fenrir did something utterly and horribly stupid. "Aw, how cute Tom." In barely the blink of an eye Tom had his wand trained on the werewolf , "_Crucio._" The werewolf collapsed to the ground whinning pathetically and squirming. Harry almost immediately flinched and brought his hand up to his burning scar, he tried to hold in his giggles but Fenrir's pain mixed with his own was to funny not to giggle at. Tom dropped the curse and looked at the boy that had just burst in to more giggles. "Harry? Are you all right there?" Harry tried to stop his giggles but wasn't very succesfull. "Yeah, just when ever you get upset –giggle– I feel it like a stab to the head." He said through his newest bout of giggles.

"My lord, what does he mean?" Rabastan asked quietly while he watched his sister-in-law play with the now purring boys raven-like hair. "Well, I would assume it has something to do with our connection. Though, I didn't know he felt my emotions and it might not be just when im upset, it could be just any strong emotion will cause him pain." They both turned to the purring boy, "Harry?" The Dark Lord asked warily. "How long has this connection been going on?" Harry looked up from where he was curled up in Bellatrix's lap. "Um, since you came out of the cauldron, I think." The small boy tilted his head in thought as he staired at the wall. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Hm."

Tom and Rabastan glanced at one another thoughtfully. "Harry, how about you get some sleep?" The boys smiling face fell in to another adorable pout. "But Tooooom im not tired." His stomache growled and he dropped his head to look at his tummy. "Apparently im hungrey." He sniffled. "Aw, don't worrys little one, we will get you something." Bellatrix cooed as she ruffled his hair. "Um – Harry?" Rabastan asked. "How long has it been since you've eaten?" Harry tilted his head, "Um, I think three, maybe four days." Rabastan's, as well as Tom's and Bellatrix's, eyes softened. "Pip!" There was a crack and a small house stood next to Tom and the bed. "Yes, master?" The elf squeked out. "Can you get Harry some soup and maybe some bread? Oh and tea for all of us?" The elf nodded and with another crack it had disappeared.

A few minutes later the elf popped back in, placed the tray on the bed, and had popped back out. Harry looked at the tray and his stomache growled again. "Eat Harry and we will discuss some issues." Harry glanced from Tom to the food like he was afraid that it would be taken away from him if he touched it. Tom growled, "Eat now, Harry." The boy immediately grabbed the bowl and slowly ate it as the others grabbed their tea cups.

"Harry, I want to know how long the abuse has been going on." Tom said it as a demand, instead of a question. Harry put down his spoon before looking up at the rejuvenated Dark Lord, now that Harry was actually looking carefully at him he could see that instead of looking snake-like Tom looks simialar to when he was 16years-old, but older, maybe 25-ish, and he looked very, very good. Harry, though happy about the mans looks, sighed. "Well, if I remember correctly, Mr. Whale has been a meanie to me since I was, hmmm, 3?" The others sat back shocked as Harry continued to look up thoughfully. "Yeah. That was when I got my first beating for not doing the sweeping properly." He nodded his head as if to agree with himself. All their shocked faces fell in to horror. "Oh my." Bellatrix gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand and looked about ready to cry.

"Im so sorry, Harry." He looked up at Rabastan strangely. "Why?" The others looked at him worriedly. "They were abusing you. How can you ask why we are sorry?" Rabastan asked. The boy giggled, "Because silly, its not your fault. And my toys have already been taken care of sooooo, oh well." The three that were still awake smiled at his innocence. "Can you tell us everything they have done to you?" Harry pouted but nodded to Tom's request. "Well, when I was three, I started doing a lot of chores around the house. Ya' know like sweeping, mopping, dusting, laudry, and gardening, stuff like that. The beatings started the same year, if I didn't do a chore right, I would get one. When I was five the work load increased and I started doing dishes, the cooking, and mowing the lawn. Though, I actually still like to garden. Um, I went to school that year and found out my name was Harry Potter, I had thought it was boy or freak since that was all I was ever called by my family. Um, what else – oh my uncle started touching me when I was eight and then when I was ten he took my virginity. Um, after I had gotten my 10th Hogwarts letter, they wouldn't give me any of the letters even as they kept showing up," He pouted as he remembered the letter incident, "buuuut anyway the beatings had gotten worse and the rape became even more brutal. And that is how my life has continued up until a few days ago at the most."

Harry tilted his head in thought and not even noticing the completely horrified faces on the others face. "Hm, well now that I think about it they werent the only ones to abuse me, well technically Dumbledore didn't physically abuse me, but he did mentally. He had set up all kind of tasks for me since ive entered Hogwarts. The first was the sorcerors stone and Professor Quirrel. Then the Chamber of Secrets and being a parselmouth. 3rd year with sirius then 4th year the Triwizard Tournament, then the Department of Ministries and almost loosing Sirius to the veil during 5th year and – ugh – Umbridge. And 6th year with the slug club and your failed attempts to kill Dumbles. How could you fuck that up anyway?" Harry huffed out the last part. Tom looked rather upset, "Hey! Its not my fault, I wasn't even part of that mission, I had sent this lot." He gestured to the others in the room.

Harry rounded on them, "Well? Whats your excuse?" They looked any where but at the upset boy and twiddled their thumbs. "Well you see…." Fenrir, who had woken up sometime during Harry's story, was cut off when Lucius walked in to the room with Harry's trunk and other things. "Lucius can tell you!" Fenrir finished with a shit eating grin thrown in the blondes direction. "Tell you what?" The aristocratic man asked as he placed Harry's things against the wall near the door. Harry turned his glare on to Lucius, "Why you fucked up on your assasination of dear old Dumbles!" Tom and Rabastan had to hold back their laughter, while Bellatrix and Fenrir didn't have the decence to hold in their luaghter at Lucius' misfortune. "Ah, well you see, it was um Severus' fault?" Harry growled and turned his glare on to the wall.

It was silent for about five minutes before Harry broke the silence. "Im bored again!" He pouted while looking at them. Bellatrix giggled as Tom sighed, "Harry do you want to go to the dungeons with Bellatrix to find a new toy?" The raven haired boys face lit up with a gleeful smile, "YAY! New toy!" He pounced on Tom. The small boy snuggled in to the older parcelmouths chest. "Thank you!" He said happily as he hopped out of the surprised mans lap to grab Bellatrix's hand and pull her out of the room leaving the three male followers to watch there leader worriedly. Tom sat in his seat, stock still, for nearly ten minutes, but he was snapped out of it when he heard screams erupt from the floors below them. "Oh wow – he is apparently really good at torcher. This is the loudest the screams have ever been." Lucius stated. The others all nodded in agreement before they dispersed to do their own things.

That night in Riddle Manor you could hear blood curdling screams mixed with a set of insane laughter erupting from the dungeons.

Harry-potteR

* I finally finished the Second Chapter! Im soooooooooooooooooo SORRY for the wait but I have been busy with school, work and taking care of my family! A 17 year-old should NOT have that type of responsibility but oh well. And once again IM SORRY, please don't be angry with me! OH, and please review you amazing people with fingers!


End file.
